Shadows
by LoveBritishBoys
Summary: When Edward takes his depression too far, Jasper's left with a broken heart and no friend. He's in for a surprise when Edward shows up in his room, alive and well. What will Jasper do about his feelings for Edward? Does Edward like him the same way? Find out in Shadows.
1. Bump In The Night

JPOV

I was comfortably seated in my chair, the clock ringing out the hour as I tapped my pencil on the desk. It had been what, a week since I last saw that shadow, the curve of his body, the way his hair pouffed just right, the curve of his smile as he tried to hide it so well from my knowing eyes...

My eyes watered, and I set the pencil down, turning from my essay that was due the next day. It was already midnight and I couldn't figure out what to write for it. It was supposed to be something that you've always wanted, but never could have because it was forbidden or taken from you.

Then I had an idea, and turned again toward the paper, setting to work on my essay. This is what happens when two worlds that have no idea they exist, collide...

Edward looked up at the sun, the heat baking his skin just right. I had watched him lay there on the table, his feet poised carefully. He was a god, and I was just there to watch and only think about possibilities with him. He never once told me anything about his status, where he was with boys or girls, and that really stung.

"Hey Jasper." Edward called, his glasses coming off his eyes.

I turned slightly, and met his eyes. He was going to finally tell me.

"Yeah?" I said, in the best sexy voice I could manage.

He seemed to hesitate for a second, but he changed what he was going to say.

"Could you grab me a lemonade please?"

My heart had soared when he called my name, but it was now broken on the floor, smashed like a vase.

"Sure..." I said, muttering as I went inside.

I had fallen asleep, it seemed, and the ink on my paper was ruined with drool. Frustrated, I wrinkled it up and threw it away. I wished I hadn't fallen in love with Edward Cullen. He was dead now, and I knew it. I was just seeing the shadows from his visits, sneaking inside the house.

" Jasper!"

I woke with a start, and put a shirt on, heading to the window. Edward was standing there, as smile on his face.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I hissed, still mad at him from earlier.

"I just...couldnt sleep. I thought I would come over and stay the night."

Now that was new. I secretly smiled, gotten over the earlier arguement.

"Sure. You can sleep on the bed if you want, I've got the futon over here."

Edward seemed to frown at that, but he nodded and got into my bed. That made me happy for a while, but I made sure that Edward was asleep before getting into my bed with him.

He had an arm draped around me before I knew it, and that night he said those words I knew he wouldnt confess to me out loud.

"I love you, Jasper Hale."

He took those words to the grave, and I havent heard them since. I turned down every other guy that asked me out. I couldnt, it would remind me of him too much. So I'm single, and 19. Edward would have been 18.

I switched off the lamp light, and moved into my bed, the same one that Edward had slept in. I drifted off to sleep, and felt a breeze in my room. Funny, that window was closed.

I got up to shut it, and the wind pushed it back open. What the-?

"Jasper..." I heard my name out in the open. My eyes searched everywhere, every part of my yard, but I couldnt see who was calling me.

"Who's there?!" I called, hoping that they'd call back.

I heard nothing, so I closed the window, but it sprang back open, and in the moonlight, the persons shadow displayed on my wall.

No, it cant be. I'm dreaming.


	2. Am I Going Crazy?

JPOV

The shadow had looked like Edward's body, built EXACTLY like it. As I stood back from the window, I realized it was the shape of the tree that had made it seem like his shadow. I was imagining things. But the voice seemed real. I didn't know what to think.

With a shake of my head and a small sigh, I headed back into bed, pulling the covers over me. I lay there for a while, thinking about Edward and what could have been between us. It was only a matter of time, I told myself, as I drifted off to sleep.

The sun shone in my bedroom as I was still sleeping, the curtains blowing lightly in the wind as I slowly sat up. I closed that window last night, didn't I? The wind blew again through the room, colder this time and I shivered slightly, getting up to close it. Maybe school would take my mind off things.

As I drove to school, my radio on the country station I always listened to, I thought of that time I drove Edward to school.

*flashback*

"What is this shit, Jasper?" Edward asked as I turned up the radio.

"It's country. You don't like it?" I looked over at him. He had a scowl on his face.

"Not at all. Don't you listen to like, techno or something? Hip hop?" He pleaded, obviously wanting to change the channel.

I scowled at him, and he cracked a smile, turning the dial till he found a song he knew. I knew it too, but I was too upset to sing to it.

Edward started to sing, and I swear his voice sounded like a melody. I could have just parked us in the parking lot and asked him to sing all day. But as we had school, I didn't think that would be an option.

He turned and smiled at me again, his perfect fingers drumming slightly to the rhythm of the beat. I watched those fingers every minute I could, longing to hold them, longing for his touch.

*end flashback*

I headed toward my class, having parked already, flinging my hood onto my head. It was slightly drizzling, a typical Forks day. My IPod was playing my favorite song, Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flatts. It was my favorite band, but I had other artists too, like Keith Urban and my latest obsession, Luke Bryan. I couldn't hear anything really, just the slight drop of rain occasionally. When someone tapped me on the shoulder, I jumped, taking my earbud out of my ear.

"Hey Jasper!"

"Oh, hey Bella." I said, turning toward her.

"Are you headed to class?" She asked, her smile wide.

"Um yeah." I reached up to take my earbuds out of my ear.

"Oh, well is there any chance that you could hangout maybe tonight? I've got something to study and I was thinking you could help me." She said, her lips in a slight pout and just a hint of flirting in her tone.

I quickly changed the subject. "I uh...have somewhere to go tonight, and I won't be home at all." I shrugged. "Sorry."

She nodded, her face deflated. "Aww, maybe next time then." She turned and headed off to her class, which incidentally is mine too. Groaning, I trudged off in that direction, rather wanting to get soaked in this rain then go to class.

After class finally let out, I headed toward my truck. School was officially out for the weekend for me and I wanted to stay away from Bella's knowing stare as I got into my truck and headed home. Before I could get in though, I saw a quick flash of bronze hair, and heard his laugh. Looking around the parking lot, I saw no one that looked at all like Edward, and hopped in, starting the cab and heading out of the parking lot.

Opening the door to the house, I dropped my keys on the table and ran a hand through my long hair, checking around the house before heading upstairs for any sign of Edward. Maybe all those memories I've been having are coming back to haunt me.

I stood for a while at my bedroom door, taking a deep breath before I slowly opened the door. I had my eyes shut, and when the door opened fully, I opened one eye. Everything was the same, but I moved further into the room, and almost screamed. He hadn't been there when I looked before.

"Edward?" I asked, slowly.

All he did was turn toward me, and smile. I couldn't take this moment seriously, because I didn't know if it was my imagination making me see him or what.

"Are you actually...alive?" I moved forward to touch him. My hand actually touched skin, his t-shirt fit snugly over his chest. He was alive alright.

"How?" Was all I could manage, the tears starting to fall.

He had a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Edward, Is That You?

-Edward's POV-

For three solid months, I didn't come to school. It was the only thing I could think of to keep away from Jasper. I don't know how I managed it, because sitting in his room had already brought back memories I desperately wanted to keep locked away.

He was touching me, wanting to make sure I was real. I didn't blame him, because last year, I pulled a stunt so huge, everyone thought i wasn't going to make it.

(Flashback)

I was sitting on my bed, twirling a pill bottle in my hand. I had been so depressed lately, and my parents were the reason. Constant fighting, the doors slamming against the doorframe, occasional glass shattering. It was then that I knew they'd separate.

They didn't even pay attention to me when I was trying to get it. They let me do whatever I wanted. Even when the cops showed up at their door with me handcuffed, they still shrugged it off and sent me up to bed. I knew I wasn't grounded. I never was.

I threw the pills aside, and stood up, going out onto the balcony. The wind was slightly northwest, and it was a quiet evening on our street. I leaned against the rail, my thoughts leading to dead ends.

What if I just took myself out of the equation? No one needs me, I thought, and jumped up onto the rail, swinging my legs over, sitting on the cold metal. Jasper was supposed to come over and study with me, though I knew he was looking for other things besides that. I couldn't handle being that way. It would hurt too much.

Lost in my own thoughts, my legs swinging, I didn't realize Jasper had come up into the room and onto the balcony.

"Hey." He said, leaning against the rail beside me.

"Jasper, I-" I started, but he shook his head.

"I know. Your parents let me in. They didn't seem that interested in my excuse."

"No, I mean..." I looked down, my eyes watering. Telling Jasper was the hardest thing, especially because he was my best friend.

"What? Edward spit it out!" He said, worried.

"I'm dealing with depression. Like hard core depression." I said, turning to face Jasper. I gripped the railing for support, though I wanted to just fall off then.

"I knew that, Edward. The pills, losing sleep night after night. I've been there." He looked at the way I was sitting on the railing. "Get off there, your going to fall."

I hesitated. Could Jasper really help me? Or was he just going to put me down again? He didn't help me the last time I was in a situation like this.

"Edward..." He pulled me back, but I yanked my arm away, and lost my balance on the railing, falling off the balcony of our three story house. The last thing I heard was Jasper's pained cry before I hit the ground.

(End flashback)

"Edward! Edward, hello?" Jasper was saying, his hand waving in front of my face.

"What? Oh, right." I said, looking up at Jasper. They called the case a suicide and since Jasper was a witness, he was called in to court to confess what he saw. Only then did my parents care. What a joke.

"What happened? You fell from the balcony, I saw you fall. They found your body, and you were buried-" Jasper choked on his tears.

"No, I ended up in the hospital. I was confined there for a while till I got better. Then they released me and I hid for a while."

Jasper looked up at me, tears streaming down his face. "Why would you do such a thing, Edward? I helped you all those times you were going through-"

"NO YOU DIDNT!" I shouted, angry now. "YOU WERE NEVER AROUND, JASPER." My eyes were glued to his, watering as I fought for control over my emotions.

"Your right. I was an asshole, wasn't I?" He said, wiping his eyes.

"Damn right..." I answered, and my bottom lip started quivering.

"Edward..." Jasper started, and I hugged him, throwing myself at him as I sobbed.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here now. We're okay." He kept saying over and over. But I was sobbing because I couldn't stay away from Jasper anymore. I couldn't live with the fact that I was the one that broke his heart. Maybe it was time I told him how I really felt.

After a while, I looked up at him, and he looked back at me.

"Jasper?" I asked, sniffling.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked, worried now.

"I...I love you."


	4. Can You Forgive Me?

JPOV

He'd just said those words. The words that I never thought I'd hear again. And he said them. I was in shock, sitting beside Edward as he slowly calmed himself down and turned his body slightly toward me.

"Jasper?" He spoke, his melodic voice whispering on my ears.

I took a deep breath and turned slowly toward him. "You...you never showed me that you loved me. Till now, now that I've wasted my time worrying that you didn't." My anger was coming back again.

"I'm sorry, I thought..." He trailed off.

"You thought? You thought wrong! I loved you! All these months of worrying made me fall head over heels in love with you! You didn't even take my advice when you fell off the balcony!" I was fuming, tears pricking my eyes.

"Jasper-"

"No, just listen! You never listen to me, Edward, it's always what you want, and what you think I want. It's not like that!"

Edward was silent as I spoke the last words to him. His facial expression was what got me the most. His eyes were filled with tears, and he looked...angry. Angry and hurt and upset. "You don't love me anymore?" He asked finally, looking up at me.

I had taken to standing as I yelled at him. My anger toward him softened though, and I brought myself down to his level, sitting on the bed next to him. He looked over at me and laid his head on my shoulder, sniffling.

"What am I going to do without you, Jasper?" He whispered, turning to kiss my neck.

"Hey, none of tha-" I moaned, not being able to get the last part of the word out.

"Jasper, please forgive me." He breathed against my neck. "Please, I love you."

Nobody could resist that. No one, not even anyone who hated this godly man. But who would is beyond me. I couldn't begin to tell you how I took Edward's face and cupped it in my hands, savoring the moment as I kissed him as rough and hard as I could.

"Jasper, yes..." He moaned against my lips.

"I'm not done with you yet." I growled, and pinned him down against the bed.

"Punish me Jasper. I've been a real bad boy." He whispered in anticipation.

His voice was too hard to resist, so I took control of him. He wasn't getting what he wanted just yet, but I thought I'd tease him...just a little. I started kissing down his throat, keeping my moans bottled up.

"Jasper..." He whined, squirming under me.

"Shut up." I hissed at him, and tore at his clothes, obviously to make him ancy.

He reached for my clothes, but I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me."

"What? Jasper-"

"Shush!" I commanded, and started taking my clothes off. He waited for me to command him, looking up at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Quit that! Your making it hard for me."

"That was the point, Jas." he winked, and it threw me into my feral state of mind, which only Edward could do.

I went crazy, tearing at both our clothes until there was nothing separating us.

"What are you going to do now?" Edward whispered again, teasing me.

I took hold of his hair, and yanked it so he was eye level with me. He let out a guttural moan, but looked up at me. "I'm going to fuck you till you scream and feel sore afterward. That's your punishment for leaving."

Edward seemed excited, but I was angry. Angry with what he pulled last year and angry he didn't tell me what was wrong until it was too late. He made me think he was dead!

I flipped him over, and positioned him how I wanted him: his hands on the bed frame and his ass wiggling in front of me, taunting me.

"Come on, Jazzy, do it." He turned his head, smirking his evil little smirk.

So I gritted my teeth and forced myself into Edward with as much force as I could possibly get. He yelped in pain, and so my angry dance for revenge began.

Once I was done, I pulled out of him, and rolled to the side. I didn't hurt as much as Edward, but boy he would feel the pain tomorrow.

"You really meant that, didn't you?" Edward said, groaning as he flipped himself.

"Yeah, I meant it. What did you think I meant?" I said defensively.

"I thought you were going to go easy on me." He leaned back against the pillows, moaning again.

"No way. Not after what you did." I crossed my arms.

"Jasper, I said I was sorry. Can we just let it go?" He turned to me, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"Fine." I grumbled. "I'm not relieving you of pain though. Your going to suffer."

"Works for me." He shrugged, and tried to sit up. "Ahh..."

I couldn't feel sorry for him. Part of my heart hardened, but part of it loved him. I turned my face, looking elsewhere as I lay beside him. He moved slowly, and rested his head on my chest. I looked over at him, and cocked my head.

He really truly felt sorry. I realized that, and instantly regretted being that hard on him. Sighing, I wrapped my arm around him, and fell asleep as he did.


End file.
